Neptune opposition Moon
There are several similarities between the opposition's effects and those of the square aspect between Neptune and the Moon, although with the opposition the inner tension and stress is more projected outwards into the world so that it is reflected back by other people and the environment. You tend to look for the solutions to your problems in the outer world, often by forms of dependency on others, or by misidentification with people, places or material possessions which seem to offer some sense of security and respite from those inner pressures of emotional confusion. By doing this, you are liable to fragment an already fragile emotional nature, and by displacing your centre you are liable to suffer a loss of motivational and directional cohesiveness to your life. As is common with these planetary contacts, there is an over-imaginative production of illusions, where the boundaries of truth and fiction become blurred at the edges. It is within your more personal and intimate relationships that these illusions are probably most active and observable, especially as they tend to create distortions, disorder and confusion in communication. Threr can be friction in your home life, partly as a consequence of your projections of unreseolved stresses and illusions onto others, and this is likely to continue until you withdraw these projections back into yourself and resolve them. At times you may feel trapped within your lifestyle, aching to become free of any situations that you feel are oppressing you. You often respond to such feelings by attempts at escapism, tending to prefer 'running away' from problems rather than confronting them in an effort to resolve them. In some cases this leads to the common Neptunian addictions towards drugs and alcohol as easily available 'remedies', which of course they are not: they are just crutches that only add to your existing difficulties. This psychic emotional sensitivity and empathy to people and environments tends to be very influential, and you tend to absorb all impressions without any protection or discrimination. These add to your emotional insecurity and instability, as well as to that tendency to allow yourself to be used by others for their own advantage. These inner conflicts reflect the Neptunian tendencies towards being a victim, rather than a voluntary sacrifice, and you may find that the inner tensions become reflected externally in your physical body through a psychosomatic reaction. Yet if such a situation is afflicting your life, then it need not remain this way; it can be improved through conscious change. Underlying the emotional vulnerability and lack of confidence is a reservoir of creative talent that can be used; the difficulty lies in being able to clear a path for it to flow through into manifestation, and to do so requires the transformation of inhibiting emotional patterns. If you seriously choose to apply yourself, then perhaps through disciplined training and tuition you could unlock the closed doors to this inner imaginative talent and release that frustrated energy. You need to learn how to stand firmly within your own light, to be powerful and centred in your own being, rather than relying on others or displacing your centre into the external world. Your challenge is to be yourself, not to compare your abilities with others', bemoan your fate and feel envy regarding the successes of friends. You will have enough struggle to reorientate your own established patterns of behaviour, but the effort will certainly be worthwhile and dissolve all those restrictive emotionally based festering inner poisons; the task is that of re-creation and renewal, a second birth. Self-confidence will improve as each small step is taken and you begin to observe the improvements that are happening, and slowly you'll believe that you can exploit that reservoir of hidden potential that is so deeply located within you. You'll start to reclarify your aims and intentions in life, piecing together a new direction to travel, forging a lifestyle that fits you and which does not generate friction through inner frustration and conflict. You'll feel strong enough to follow your own counsel, trusting in the validity of those inner promptings, and finally being able to take advantage of your acute sensitivity, appreciating the perception that it offers of an enriched life, and of how it can be used positively for the benefit and support of others instead of being a source of emotional anguish in an unbalanced and confused psyche. Relationships will improve as clarity deepends through more realistic appraisals and understanding, plus the awareness to make essential compromises and adjustment to live harmoniously with a partner. The joys of a stable domestic life will be revealed, instead of the traps and limitations that you have previously experienced; and your old ideals of perfection will be recognised as illusions that are dissipating in the wind, so that you are not chasing rainbows in the sky but accepting and loving real human nature, that of your partner and yourself. Your projections lose their force and are reabsorbed within yourself to be broken down to liberate that blocked energy. These are the potentials that are yours to grasp with this aspect; living with its negative impact and an unintegrated Neptune is the other alternative if you choose not to make the transformation that is indicated.